


The Dinner Date

by Monalisasandmadhatters20



Series: 3 am phone calls [3]
Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monalisasandmadhatters20/pseuds/Monalisasandmadhatters20
Summary: Caroline brings home her latest suitor, and Elton is NOT impressed with the whole situation...
Relationships: Elton John/Bernie Taupin
Series: 3 am phone calls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Dinner Date

Elton lay sprawled upon the sofa, his arms folded across the front of his tartan pajamas. He should be getting dressed, of course, it was nearing five in the afternoon. He probably should have been dressed much earlier in the day, he would readily admit, if only to himself. Bernie had been banging on about it for much of the afternoon.

Caroline had invited her newest suitor to dinner that evening. Bernie had spent much of the day in the kitchen, aiding the kitchen staff in preparing a ridiculously extravagant five course meal. He was quite chipper about the whole situation. Like it was just bloody _wonderful_ their sixteen year old daughter had a boy she wanted her parents to meet properly, and Elton could not fathom _why_.

Caroline had come in the parlor with a bright smile on her face when she returned home from school that afternoon. It had unfortunately dropped quite quickly when she saw her dad’s state. She had rolled her eyes, muttered about _histrionics_ , just like Bernie had earlier in the day, and went off to help with the dinner preparations. 

Elton nursed his tea, irrational anger almost overtaking his good sense and pouring a large brandy instead. He had been sober for almost seventeen years now, and an idiot boy almost knocked him over.

“Dad, what on earth are wearing?,” Caroline asked, leaning against the door frame, her thin arms across her chest. She could not help tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for him to look at her.

“Last I checked the term was called clothes, darling, but I could be mistaken,” he drawled back, the sarcasm in his voice surprising even himself.

Caroline snorted. “Come now, Dad, you are being so embarrassing! Stop this nonsense! You are going to love him! I promise! Now go get dressed please. He will be here any minute now!”

Elton stubbornly set his cup on the saucer.

“Papa! Come tell Dad he is being ridiculous!”

Bernie slid past her, smiling down at his husband with practiced patience. “You know as well as I do, Caroline, when your dad has his head set against something you cannot change it. He is a stubborn, stubborn fool. Budge up, old fruit,” he said, arranging Elton so he lay with his head in his lap. He began to card his fingers through his hair, knowing it was one of the only things that truly relaxed him. “Give us a few moments, love. Shut the door on your way, please.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, but closed the door as asked. She leaned against the door, listening.

“Bernie, she’s wearing makeup! And she said I was an embarrassment!”

Bernie smirked down at him. “You used to wear makeup every day, love.”

“That’s different. I was a junkie performer. I had to at least make myself look like I was healthy...”

Bernie chuckled, continuing to pet Elton's hair. “She’s a teenager, love. Teenagers wear makeup. It's a way of life. And she didn’t say you were an embarrassment. She said you were embarrassing dressed in these old pajamas... And I quite agree. For me to agree that means it's pretty terrible... Teenagers whine and cry that their parents embarrass them all the time. But those same teenagers bring boys home to meet their parents despite the fact that they know one of their parents will embarrass them because they love them and want them to know every bit of their lives.”

“She’s growing up too fast, Bernie,” Elton replied sadly.

“Shhh… I know it’s hard, love. I look at her and I still see the fierce little peewee football star, the winner of her primary school talent show, the pint size monster who came running to me to kiss and bandage her cuts and bruises from the playground. It’s just as hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that she’s going to be graduating soon… But she’s a good girl, Reg, and she has a great Dad who helped me see that she is capable of everything she set her mind to, and that makes it easier on me.”

“You think I’m a great Dad? Even though I can’t even find it in me to even get dressed today?”

Bernie laughed heartily before leaning down to kiss him. “Reg, you are the very best. Now why don’t we get you in the shower and dressed before Caroline decides to murder you. I'd rather not pay for the cleaners to come down.”

Elton smiled innocently. “You could join me, if you want... You can never be too clean.”

“There is not enough time for that!,” Caroline screeched from behind the door. “You guys are soooooo gross!”

They laughed all the way to the bedroom.


End file.
